


(ART) Sharp Clarity

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Morning After, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the fluffiest I can get.<br/>Hope you enjoyed both the chap and the art. :)</p></blockquote>





	(ART) Sharp Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truthisfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthisfreedom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099025) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest I can get.  
> Hope you enjoyed both the chap and the art. :)


End file.
